Angel's Light Saeyoung x Mc
by yukino.chan143
Summary: "This story will start where Hee-Young (MC) and Saeyoung infiltrated mint eye head-quarters. This is happened in Seven's route."
1. Angel's Light Chapter 1

**Angel's light**

"Note: " "for their dialog. ' 'it means they are thinking / saying in their mind. I do not owned any cast I used from mystic messenger except for hee-young.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"This story will start where Hee-Young (MC) and Saeyoung infiltrated mint eye head-quarters. This is happened in Seven's route."

Hee-Young POV's

"Hee-Young, after we save saeran, we will build a house just for the three of us! And we will leave there together" Saeyoung whispered to me, you can feel the tense in his voice trying to calm his self. That's make my heart beats uncontrollably.

"Yes! We will be the happiest family in the whole universe" Me and Hold saeyoung's hand. His hand was so cold.

"Family huh! You and Me and Saeran. That will be my happiest day of my life" he's like an angel that smiling at me.

"I love you saeyoung" I whispered to him. He turn into red like a tomato, he's so cute.

" H-hee-young, you startled me. S-stop it, I-I don't want to lose my concentration." He's trying to hide his embarrassment. I smile to him and he smile back.

"let's go!" he said .

Sae-young POV's

'Where are you saeran?' We ran silently as we could, we must find saeran soon as possible without encountering Her (RIKA) or any of their believer. Then I saw a room that have unique door style, that must be their server room. I must get whatever data they have.

"Hee-young here!" we enter in that room.

"Wah! It's so big!" she's right, I never expected that this room is so big. Ohhh. I am right, this is their server room. I must do this fast.

"Hee-young stay there, I will do this fast" I set up the materials I need to hack their database.

"it will take 10 minutes, just wait there hee-young!" I'm completely focus on my laptop.

"S-s-saeyoung"

"what is it, I only need 1 more minute and I'm done"

"Oh-oh! I'm sorry to say but GAME OVER!" I know that voice! I turn my back soon as I heard his voice, he's holding hee-young in the neck.

"Sa-saeran, please let go of her!" I can see that hee-young is having a hard time to breath.

"I will not listen to a traitor like you!" this is bad, I can really feel his hatred.

"Brother, please! Hee-young has nothing to do with our past, please let her go!" I'm trying to move to their direction a little by little.

"Nothing to do with us huh! I want you to feel my suffering, and you have no right to call me brother! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU LEFT ME! YOU JUST USED ME AS A SCAPEGOAT! YOU YO-U YOU BETRAYED ME! Uuhrg ! " I used the chance to push saeran, and get hee-young away from him.

"Saeran, yes I left you but not to abandoned you but to save you. V's said that he will take care of you while I worked in that organization, I – I never think you as a scapegoat , I really love my twin brother!" Trying to convey my feelings to him.

"You're such a lair, both of you are lair. Only the savior will never betrayed me, she let me taste the freedom you never let me have.!"

'Saeran'.

"Please believe me! I never betrayed you and I never will, give me a chance to prove it to you, saeran! You are my most special treasure in whole world. I will sacrifice everything just to make you safe and happy. I even offered myself into that organization just to give you that freedom and care that V promised me. Saeran, I never ever forget you, you are my other half!" and I tried to hug him. And I am glad that he didn't resist it.

"I know! I already know that saeyoung. I just found out the truth recently. But my ego won't just let go of that hatred, but thank you for saying that in front of me." Then he hugged me back.

'oh god, thank you for giving me the chance to feel saeran's hug '

"Saeyoung, you must go out now!" then he give me the blueprint of their head-quarters.

"What about you? You must come with us!" I hold him but he refuse and shove my hand away.

"I can't!" then he hold hee-young's hand.

"I'm sorry Hee-young" she nod and smile to saeran.

"Why? Why you can't come with us?"

"Because I belong here saeyoung!" then he smile at me. his smile was so sweet just like the old saeran I used to know.

"No! you don't belong here saeran, an angelic smile like that don't belong here!" Hee-young and then she hold saeran's hand.

"You will come with us, we will live together, saeyoung, me and you in one home,We will be the happiest family in the whole wide universe , isn't it that nice?" Hee-young never let saeran's hand go.

"Yes, th-that- that's wonderful dream." Then saeran start to cry. and she's just smiling at him. Ooooh she's our angel.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS SUCCESFULLY INTRUDED OUR SERVER. SELF DESTRUCT WILL ACTIVATE IN 1 MINUTE.**

 **60**

 **59**

 **58**

"WAHH, WE MUST HURRY! Saeran and hee-young let's go!" 

"Ok!"  
 **  
57**

 **56**

 **55**

"this way, this will lead us out in no time" saeran lead the way.

 **30**

 **29**

 **28**

"Oh no we won't won't make it." Saeran pulled me as I pulled hee-young.

 **20**

 **19**

"here!" we found open wide window.

"let's jump!" saeran went ahead and I followed him so I can catch hee-young.

"jump now hee-young" I shouted on her.

"Yes!"

 **15**

 **14**

"No you won't!" Someone pulled hee-young back in the room.

"NO! RIKA!" I feel my heart stop from beating.

Hee-young POV's

"Stop it Rika!" she still pulling my hair.

"We will die together, Party Coordinator!" my god, she lost her mind.

"We are both cannot be save!"

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

"No! Stop it!" I successfully push her hard.

"Hee-youngggggggggg!" I heard saeyoung shouted my name.

"Go!" I heard familiar voice.

 **5**

 **4**

I run fast as I could and jump.

 **3**

Oh no! I will not make it.

 **2**

 **1**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Saeyoung POV's

"Hee-younggggggggggg!" I shouted her name, then I saw her jumped in the window.

 **3**

 **2**

'oh god please save her!'

 **1**

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER 1-**_

 _ *** Follow me guys for more updates :" i'm just a newbie in writing a story so bare with me if i got typo's and wrong grammar :P Thank you guys :***_  
 _ **-I will update every 2 days -**_

 _ ***Throw hearts~ i hope it will reach to you my dear***_


	2. Angel's Light Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

 _ **Note: i do not owned any cast that i used in this story except for hee-young credits to the owner of Mystic Messenger.**_

Saeyoung POV's

"Hee-younggggggggggg!" I shouted her name, then I saw her jumped in the window.

 **3**

 **2**

'oh god please save her!'

 **1**

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

It was a big explosion . . .

I saw hee-young, she is not far from me, but I can't move. I want to hold her. She's not moving an inch. Please no no no no!

And everything went black.

 _-before the infiltration of saeyoung and hee-young._

Jumin POV's

"Mr. han, the intelligence team you asked me to provide is now ready for your command" I can feel her tense in her voice.

"Assistant kang, you should calm a bit, we will wait for their call. Just trust them." I am fully aware of the situation we are having. And I can't blame her to have such a tension in her actions. Their mission Is more like a suicide and seven said that they have a low chance of succeeding.

"I can't stay calm at the times like this Mr. Han, my friends is in danger but I can't do anything for them." I know how fragile she is now.

Kringggggggggggg (Phone's ringtone)

"someone's calling, excuse me."

'oh, its V!'

Jumin: where you V?

V: Jumin, I'm doing the right thing now, I'm sorry I hide so many secrets to you.

Jumin: V I can't just forgive you just because you said sorry to me. show yourself to me jihyun.

V: I'm sorry jumin but I can't show myself infront of you, I ashamed of myself. But right now I'm doing what I should have done before. Jumin thank you for being a great friend to me. I'm sending saeyoung and hee-young's location to your email. Send some help soon as possible.

Jumin: V don't do something reckless-

He hung up.

He didn't let me finish my word to him. Jihyun, please be safe.

"Assistant kang, cancel all my appointment today, we have friends to save right now!" I immediately fix myself.

"Yes "

"Call yoosung and zen, tell them that we will come and save our troublemakers."

"Yes Mr. Han"

'Please be safe guys'

\- 3 hours later.

"Mr. Han, we are here, your command?" Leader of the team .

Before I can say a word we heard an explosion.

"Protect Mr. Han!" He shouted.

"Hee-younggggggggggggg!" then he run to direction of the place where the explosion happen.

"Zenn! Wait for me!" Yoosung follow zen.

Then we follow the two numbskulls.

"oh my god! Call an ambulance! Immediately!" Assistant kang shouted.

We saw saeyoung and hee-young and I don't know who unconscious and severely injured.

"where's V and Rika?" Yoosung asked me with tears in his eyes.

"go find the others" I command my team.

'V where are you?'

Zen POV's

The ambulance came, my god I didn't expect to this kind of situation, my hand keep on shaking, oh please god, don't let them die. I'm begging of you.

"zenn go with hee-young's and I'll go with saeyoung" Jaehee ask me to be with her, though it pains me to see her like that. But I have to be strong.

'I'm gonna smack you hard seven for putting hee-young in this situation'

Yoosung's POV's

"Mr. Han! We found the other two. But –"he bow down his head.

I got the bad feeling with his words. No! No way!

I run fast as a could just to get there, I saw Rika's body being covered by V. noo!

"Rika! No!" I feel horrible when I see them.

"JIHYUUUUUUUN!" I felt shock, though I know why, but for the first time I see jumin lost his composure.

'You're still alive but why? Why they said that you're dead?'

Too much question popping in my mind but I don't know to whom I must asked this question. Rika is gone, also V. too much question that makes me feel miserable at this time.

"if you want to know what happen, the only person we can asked is Seven." Jumin said as if his reading my mind.

'ohh seven, hee-young please don't die.'

Saeyoung POV's

"ahhh! Saeyoung!i already told you not to eat this chocolate!" Hee-young said with scary face.

"Gahhh!t-that's saeran's idea!" then I pointed my finger on saeran.

"No! It was yours all along! Stop it saeyoung" try to munch the chocolate secretly.

"S-A-E-Y-O-U-N-G!" Gahhhh I see fire in hee-young's aura!

"o-okay I'm out! RUUUNNNNNNNNNN~" I run fast as I could if I don't hee-young will kill me.

I see saeran's laughing, and hee-young chasing me with box of chocolate.

"Happy family huh?" familiar voice

Everything went black.

Where is this place?

"No you won't!"

I turn my back to the direction of that familiar voice.

I see hee-young covered in blood.

"No! no! Hee-young"I run to her but why? Why? No matter how fast I run. Why? Why I can't reach her! She's fading away, no no no! Hee-younggggggggggggggggggggggg"

Then I woke up. A dream?

"Hee-young! Hee-young! Hee-young! Hee-young! I call her name. but I got no response! Hee-young!"

"Calm down, saeyoung!" Someone's voice, but my heart still beating fast.

"Hee-young!"I shouted her name but still no response.

"CALM DOWN SAEYOUNG!" he shouted on me and make me back to my senses.

"Z-zen!?" Where am I? I see this is a hospital.

"Ho-hospital?" I still can't believe if this real.

"ahh, where's hee-young? Where's saeran? Where?" I'm finally wake of from reality.

"You finally woke up, you've been sleeping for 3 days. Don't make us worried like that!" i feel my heart being stomp right now, because zen is, zen is crying right now. Crying for me?

"I'm sorry!" that's the only thing I can say.

I see someone open the door,

"Seveeeeeeeeeeen, Thank God. You already awake!" Jaehee and Yoosung.

The whole RFA came in and I see some relief in their faces. But my eyes still searching for what's my heart is looking for.

"Where is hee-young?"

I asked them again, but why my heart still beating so fast.

"T-tell me, where are they? Where's hee-young? Is she safe? Where is she?" I keep on asking the same question but why they are not answering? Why their face suddenly turn into gloomy one.

'oh god please!'

"Saeran is sleeping peacefully, though he got much injuries than yours but they are not severed." Jumin said but he's got sorrowful emotion.

'thank goodness'

"so where is he?"

"He's in the other room not far from yours"

"so is hee-young is safe too, right?" then I see Jaehee's tears fall down.

'No! She's safe, right? Right?'

"Hee-young is. –"Yoosung.

-End of chapter 2-

 _ **Hohohoho! I still want to update even tho i get less readers T^T it hurts! well i'm still a newbie so if i have wrong grammar and typo's please bare with me~**_

 _ **i will update soon as i can ~**_


	3. Angel's Light Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Note: i do not owned any cast i used in this story except for hee-young credit to the owner of mystic messenger.**

Saeyoung POV's

"Hee-young is. –"Yoosung tried to say something about hee-young but I cut him off.

"No! She is safe! Right zen? I know she's safe."

'Oh please tell me that she is safe'

"She's in the room next to your room." Jumin said but I don't see any relief in his face.

"Sh-she's severely injured. She hit her head hard, and her body got badly impact from the bomb. Her body is tormented." Zen said while tear's rushing down to his face.

I can't utter any word.

"The doctor said, that she's in coma state. No one know when will she wake up." Jaehee said.

She's what?

"I-i want to see her" I Forcefully detached anything that has been connecting to me.

"No, wait! You can't! You're not allowed to stand saeyoung!" Zen try to stop me.

"Zen, let him be!" Jumin support me in order to stand

I feel so much pain, but they said hee-young has more severed injuries.

So this pain is nothing than what hee-young's feeling right now. I must see her.

 _In hee-young's room_

"As of now, we cannot come to her room anytime we want. She's in the ICU. She is still under observation" Jaehee said.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, I promised you guys that I will protect her with all my life, but I failed."

"No, seven we know how much to love hee-young, we all know how much you can sacrifice for her." Zen said and he tap my shoulder.

"Hee-young won't be happy if she see you like that." Jaehee then she wipe her tears.

"Seven, I know this is not the right time to ask but I really want to know what happen." Yoosung.

"I know you got plenty of question to ask. And I'm willing to answer that one by one, but like you said this is not the time, I need to recuperate my senses."

"I understand, I am willing to wait. I must go for now, I need to take care of Rika's funeral." Then he tap my shoulder too.

My mind still blank.

"I need to go too, I need to take care of V's funeral too." Jumin.

"V!?"

I was so shock to hear his name.

He died?

"You don't know? V died in that bomb too, in my point of view, he tried to save rika." Jumin said and I can see sadness in his face.

"But, I don't see V that time."

"But he is there, we found their body lying quite far from you. And V's covering rika's body."

"When I successfully hacked and copy their database, their security system activated the bomb. And we tried to escaped by jumping at window, I jumped first so I can catch hee-young but . . but ..but .." everything flash back in my mind.

"Seven, calm down" zen trying to calm me down.

"but . . . rika stop her, she pulled hee-young back to that room, but then a few seconds fast I saw hee-young jumped then that is the last time I saw her awake."

"Maybe V help hee-young escaped from Rika" Jaehee said.

"If that is true, maybe that is the meaning of what V's said to me when he called. He's said that he will do the right thing that he must have done in the past." Jumin said in the serious tone.

"Excuse me , but I like to tell you that the patient with white hair has finally awake." Nurse.

"Saeran is awake? I want to see him!" and tried to walk fast as I could.

"Let me help you" Zen support me from walking since I can't totally walk fast.

 _ **-End of chapter 3-**_

 ** _* Gahhh, i did a short update tho i don't have much reader. i just a newbie so if i have wrong grammar and typo's please be considerate to me T^T!*_**

 ** _i hope i will have some reviews, so i can know if the flow of the story is good~ T^T \o/_**


End file.
